


Mistfall's Screams

by Ane_Emeraldforest



Series: Sabine's Story [2]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Emeraldforest/pseuds/Ane_Emeraldforest
Summary: Sabine and Darko finally go on that "picnic date" in Mistfall, and hear an un-nerving sound in the forest. After meeting trail guide Alonso, something happens to Sabine. Darko concentrates on showing his girlfriend his home.





	Mistfall's Screams

"What's taking him so long? It's so easy to get to Mistfall. You just take the trailer or the bus from the city!" Sabine muttered to herself, waiting for Darko to show himself in the South Mistfall Forest. Finally, she saw a figure approaching. "Hi, sorry I'm so late. The bus broke down," Darko apologised profusely. "It's okay. What would you like to eat?" Sabine said, kindly. "I could go for some apple cake," Darko replied, eyeing the famous Jorvegian cake sitting in the basket. "Oh, you," Sabine laughed, playfully slapping his hand. "Have a proper apple first. As my mother used to say, 'Health comes first; apple cake comes later". Maybe you'd also like a carrot sandwich? I'm good at making them," Darko's eyes lit up. "Carrot sandwich?! That's my favourite filling in the whole world!" he said, grabbing the sandwich. "Mm, this is really good." Darko remarked. "Thanks! Now you can have apple cake." Sabine smiled.

After they had finished eating, Sabine abruptly stopped talking about Khaan. "What's wrong? You were just telling me about the time you accidentally set a house on fire with Khaan's hooves," Darko enquired, looking quite worried. "Ssh...did you hear that?" Sabine whispered. "There it is again!" This time, Darko could hear what Sabine was hearing. "It sounds like...muffled screaming!" Sabine shrieked. "What's going on out here?!" Darko said, evidently scared and shocked. "I think it's time to leave!" Sabine said, packing up. "Eat the apple cake on the way to the bus! We've got to get out of here, it's probably not safe!" A minute later, they were taking off. They ran out of Bramble Gorge, past the Wolves' Den...and then they were lost.

"Where are we?" Darko wondered. "I don't know, but definitely not near Dundull..." Sabine shivered back. "Listen, the scream is getting louder. Which means it's probably getting closer! I think we should find somewhere to stay for the night. Maybe we should go back to Bramble Gorge? I brought a picnic basket too, so we'll have plenty to eat. Plus, I brought extra picnic blankets in case you got cold. So we're going to stay." Sabine nodded at this plan. "Alright, sounds pretty good! Tomorrow, we'll see if we can find the rangers. They'll help us get to Dundull easily!" she said. They set up camp under the bridge at Bramble Gorge. "Goodnight," Sabine said, snuggling up to Darko under the blankets. "Goodnight, honey," he replied, listening to the wolves howl from their den.

The next morning, Darko woke up to find a wolf gazing pitifully at them. It was all alone and seemed...hurt. "Sabine," he said, waking up his girlfriend. "Look. We need to find the rangers, and fast. That wolf's hurt his paw!" Sabine gasped, looking at the wolf. "Come ON, then! We have no time to lose!" she said, with renewed vigour. They followed the Old Wagon Road for as long as they could. "This area might be small compared to Silverglade, but the forest seems so big!" Sabine panted. "It's smaller than Pan - I mean, the place I come from, that's for sure," Darko replied, keeping a steady pace despite the heavy baskets weighing him down. "Would you like me to help you lift the baskets? You seem almost inhumanely strong, but I'm sure I could help. Actually, how is it that you can lift things that are really heavy?" Sabine asked Darko. "Well, you see...it's complicated." he answered shiftily. "Look, I see the ranger's flag! Let's go, we have to be close!" he changed the subject quickly. 'Hm...what is he hiding? I'll ask him sweetly to tell me. He can't resist that, right?" Sabine thought, trying to keep up with Darko's long, fast, striding footsteps. "Here we are!" she panted.

"Oh, hi there," one of the rangers said. "What do you need help with?" Sabine shrugged. "Well, we just need to find our way back to the bus stop, if that's okay." Alonso nodded. "Anything else?" Sabine caught herself blushing. 'He's...kinda cute. Much better than Darko anyway. But what's the best way to break up with the meanest guy on Jorvik?' Darko was staring at her, angrily. "Don't you dare think of breaking up with me! Like you said, I'm the meanest guy on Jorvik. I won't let you break up with me without a fight!" he yelled. Sabine trembled. "I didn't say anything like that, so how would you know?!" she yelled back. "I-er, um...honey, don't be like this. You know you can be better. Alonso isn't that cute anyway." Darko tried desperately to convince her to stay with him. Alonso just looked confused at the two fighting lovers. "So...what's going on? You can read thoughts? You're in love with me?" Sabine looked at him with dreamy eyes. "Oh, it's just two EX-lovers fighting over something small. It's all good," she said, slowly walking to Alonso's side. 'Did she just say...ex-lovers?! What kind of witchcraft has he put on her?!?' Darko thought sadly, bitterly looking at Sabine flirting with Alonso.

"Actually, there ARE some things I need from you, Mr Alonso." Darko said. "Oh, no no...just call me Alonso," Alonso said. "Okay then...Alonso. There's a hurt wolf in Bramble Gorge. And...PLEASE keep off my girlfriend. She doesn't know what she's saying any more. She's just sad for the wolf." Darko explained. Alonso looked a little bit sad. "Oh...okay. Uh...I'll see what I can do about the wolf..." Once he was gone, Sabine looked at Darko angrily. "And just WHAT do you think you're doing?! Thanks to you, I've missed out on my only chance of getting a cute guy to like me!" she yelled. "EXCUSE ME, I LIKE YOU!! DO I, YOUR PROPER BOYFRIEND, WORK FULL-TIME?! DO I, YOUR PROPER BOYFRIEND, SKIP OUR DATES?! DO I, YOUR PROPER BOYFRIEND, SPEND ALL MY TIME PROTECTING PATCHES OF DIRT THAT YOU COULD RUIN YOUR OUTFIT IN?! DO I, YOUR PROPER BOYFRIEND, NOT CARE ABOUT HOW YOU LOOK?!" Darko yelled back. Sabine looked sceptical. "Oh, really? Alonso will care about how I look! When he comes back, you can ask him! He'll say yes. He'll be a better boyfriend than you'll ever be!! You won't even tell me where you're from! Alonso was born in Dundull. At least HE tells me where he was born! HE isn't secretive! I can TRUST him! I can confirm that he wasn't born in an asylum, or Cape West Fishing Village, or an alleyway!" she shot back, coldness in her voice. Darko got stung really bad. "I...I need to go..." he said, walking away.

Sabine watched him walk in the direction of the forest. Suddenly, a wave of sadness ran through her. 'Darko...' she thought. 'I know what he feels like...to be cheated on, rejected...oh, what have I done?!' Alonso came trotting back. "The wolf's fine," he said, smiling at her. "So, you're single now? Well, y'know, I am too," he winked. "Sorry, but I have to go. I know the way back to Dundull, don't worry. I'll see you later." Sabine said, picking up her things and running away. "Darko?! Darko, where are you?!" she yelled into the forest. 'What was that? I bet it's Sabine...where is she?...No, Darko, you hate her remember! She hates you. But what if she's sorry? Ugh...what should I do?' Darko looked around wildly, before deciding on yelling back. "Sabine! Where are you?!"

Hearing Darko's voice again sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. He spoke slyly, as if it was a voice that knew all your weaknesses. "I'm going to read your aura! Stay still!" Sabine shouted. Hearing Sabine's voice made Darko feel a peculiar little feeling...a mixture of joy, pleasure, and the feeling that she could murder you at any time. He heard a noise behind him. He didn't turn around, knowing it was Sabine. "Sabine? Are you done sensing my aura?" he called out. "Tip, you're it," Sabine whispered in his ear. Darko whipped around, and kissed Sabine. "I think you'll find you're it." he whispered back, playfully. Darko felt a drop of water on his forehead. "It's starting to rain, I think we need to get to shelter or go back to the city..." he said, starting to head towards the small woodsy town. "Not yet. I have something I've been meaning to tell you for ages..." Sabine said, leaning in to him. Darko shuddered with ecstasy as Sabine kissed him passionately. Maybe for too long...but Sabine kept going. "Hey, Sabine?" Darko whispered happily to his girlfriend. "I think it's time to go, but I'm going to show you the place I'm from..." 'But what will she think of Pandoria?' he thought, worriedly.


End file.
